the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Tito Bear
This is an article about the character. You may be looking for the movie. Tito Bear *'Real Name': Tito Beijing Bear *'Birthday': February 17, 1494 *'Birthplace': Beijing, China *'Age': 521 *'Family': Louvre Bear (father), Roberta Bear (mother), Bedtime Bear (younger brother), Antonio Bear (younger brother), Peppemint Bear (grandfather), Louisa Bear (grandmother), Stephenson Bear (great-grandfather), Brigitte Bear (great-grandmother), Bertroy Bear (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather), Bartholomew Bear (uncle), Glassy Bear (uncle), Bootie Bear (uncle), Bare Bear (uncle), Spearmint Bear (great-uncle), Tio Bear (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle), Anton Bear (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle), Lavie Bear (first cousin), Monokuma Bear (first cousin), Nighttime Bear (first cousin), Evening Bear (first cousin), Dusk Bear (first cousin), Morning Bear (first cousin once removed), Qwerty Bear (first cousin once removed), Charlie Puth (second cousin), Gabby (wife), Shanghai Bear (son) *'Favorite Food': Peking duck *'Least Favorite Food': Crawfish Tito Bear is a stuffed panda bear. Bio Coming soon Physical Tito's head is white, he has black ears (the left ear with a "z" imprint on it), a white face, a black nose and a black mouth, he has black arms and his shoulders are black while his stomach and back are white, he has black feet and a short, black tail on his back. Persona Tito is considered the opposite of his younger brother, Bedtime Bear. This is indeed true, as Tito has a more calm and collected nature as oppose to his brother's reckless and sociopathic nature. He very rarely grumbles and is quite wise, having been dubbed the nickname "Tito the Wise" by his friends. He is often able to hold back Bedtime Bear from doing anything crazy, although sometimes the latter goes too out of control that it's almost hard to do so. Tito is incredibly kind and respectful but will fight if need be, such as if the stuffed animals are up against an antagonist. Nevertheless Tito is intelligent and loves sharing his knowledge with others, believing that everyone can learn if they put their mind to it. Despite all of that, Tito suffers from dissociative identity disorder, letting his split personality show during "Tito the Wise" segments, when in that stage, Tito gains a different voice, switching from his soothing French voice to a somewhat goofy voice, he also becomes similar to Bedtime Bear in the way he acts, encouraging ways to kill people that others dislike and becoming mentally unstable. So he's not adopted? Though Stuffedgomerians think that Tito is adopted into the Bear Family because Tito and Bedtime Bear look nothing alike doesn't mean that's true. Even though Bedtime Bear is a blue bear and Tito is a panda bear, that just doesn't mean they are adopted brothers. Actually Tito is Bedtime Bear's older brother and the second eldest son of the Bear Family. Many viewers for the Stuffed Animal Show too have also asked if Tito is Bedtime Bear's adopted brother but he's not so that just makes he and Bedtime Bear brothers related by blood though they look absolutely nothing alike. Like father, like son Instead of taking after his mother, Tito takes very much more after his father, Louvre. He and Louvre share some personality traits: they are both confident, down to Earth, always being butt monkeys of their fellow family members jokes and always getting stuck in sticky situations. The possibility Tito acts like Roberta is 0.000000% so that definitely means Tito takes after Louvre's side of the family. Relationships Bedtime Bear Tito and Bedtime Bear are brothers but they have a very interesting relationship. Tito is more of the quiet brother whilst Bedtime Bear would rather care less about everyone else. Tito still likes Bedtime Bear because they are both brothers but is often annoyed by Bedtime Bear's tendency to make him the butt monkey of each one of his jokes. He is also annoyed by the fact that he constantly grumbles about Yusei because unlike his brother, Tito is friends with Yusei and likes to hang out with him. Tito's wise nature goes crazy with Bedtime Bear's psycho nature. Milo Watson Tito and Milo are friends. They are considered the "only sane men" of the Stuffed Animal Show, being that they are very good friends, Tito always takes him out on trips with him like for example: taking him out for lunch or collecting groceries with him considering Bedtime Bear doesn't usually go out and get the groceries for the stuffed animals. Tito once took Milo out to the Nin Yen to have Chinese food because according to a waitress, any friend of Tito's are free customers for life meaning that they don't have to pay and the ones that aren't only have free food for two weeks. Afterwards, Tito took Milo to get the groceries with him and enjoyed the night with each other. Tito and Milo have a great relationship and love hanging out with each other. Donkey Kong Tito and Donkey Kong are friends and members of the Fighting Fourteen. Tito even trusts Donkey Kong to take over as the leader of the Fighting Fourteen while he is not in China and trusts him to take care of the other members of the Fighting Fourteen as Tito cares for all of them equally. Huwung Peking Tito and Huwung have somewhat of a romantic relationship as well as they are members of the Fighting Fourteen. The two go back a long way and for a couple of years, they both dated until one day when Tito and Huwung believed that there is a long-distance relationship and Huwung calls herself the problem as she lives in China while he lives in Stuffedgomery and the two decided to break up for a while due to that fact. They are set to reunite in Tito: Return to China. Ping Tito and Ping are student and master. Tito respects Ping for being there for him, giving him wise advice which would eventually inspire him to become a "Wise One" all of his own and teaching him everything that he knows, he also appreciates the fact that he gave words of wisdom to the other members of the Fighting Fourteen before and after they formed the team. When they reunite, Tito and Ping are very respectful towards one another and enjoy each other's company. They are set to see each other again in Tito: Return to China. Gabby Tito first started out as friends with Gabby, but overtime their friendship turned into more of a romantic relationship as Tito soon found himself falling head over heels in love with her and Gabby eventually reciprocated his feelings as though she wouldn't admit it, she had developed a crush on him. In "Into the Future Part 2", it is revealed that Tito is married to Gabby and they have a bear/doll hybrid son named Shanghai. Due to the fact that they are now husband and wife, Tito takes pleasure with being around Gabby and respects the responsibilities she does around the house, though he usually asks if there is anything that he can help out with. Nevertheless, the two do seem to love each other and will do anything for one another. Trivia *Tito's favorite color is white. *Tito is thirteen-years-older than Bedtime Bear. *On the other hand, Tito is twenty-one-years-older than Antonio while Bedtime Bear is eight-years-older than Antonio. *Tito knows of Bedtime Bear's other friends such as his first cousin Monokuma and best friend Bill, however he is somewhat terrified of what they are capable of. Such as Bill's powers and the fact that he can be watching you in your sleep, thus Tito says he was terrified when Bedtime Bear had a sleepover with his best friend. *Tito is one of the six alumni at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths who is not born in Australia, the others being Bill, Justin, Jack, Shrek and the Cat in the Hat. *He is the deuteragonist of the Stuffed Animal Show. *He is the main protagonist of Tito, Tito: Return to China and Tito: The French Warrior. *Despite being born in China, Tito speaks with a French accent. **Viewers asked Anthony Ortiz why he does and the creator of the series responded with saying that he talks like that because of his heritage. *Along with Milo, Tito is the only one able to keep the other stuffed animals under control. **Anthony Ortiz was asked by viewers why this is and told them that Tito knowing to control a team comes from when he was the leader of the Fighting Fourteen back in China. *One of the interviews reveals that Tito is a master of karate and that he was trained by a karate instructor named Ping. **It is also stated that the other members of the Fighting Fourteen were also trained by Ping and that eventually Tito decided to start a group with all of them and become protectors of China, with Ping giving them wise advice from time to time. That is also shown to be how the Fighting Fourteen was formed. *On another one of the interviews, it is revealed that the reason he went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths in the first place is because of his split personality, however, despite its title, Wallaby's does not reform students from the way they are when they first arrived. **Bedtime Bear was asked if his mother was aware of the way Wallaby's is, he states that she was as she previously went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths but still sent Tito there nonetheless. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bears Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters